A New Hero in Town
by DPhangirl
Summary: Sam is redy to take it to the next level with Danny. A new girl comes to town named Alysha. Sam and Danny are just being friendly till some thing very odd happens. Now Sam is sure Alysha is evil and is pulling Danny in to a trap.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Hero in Town**

|Ch 1 A Country Girl in the City|

The story begins with the trio in homeroom on the Thursday before spring break, Mr. Lancer, the English teacher, is holding a pile of papers.

"Ok class," said Mr. Lancer "I know you are all excited about spring break, but you have one more quiz in my class."

The whole class moaned as he passed out the quiz.

"You may begin as soon as the bell rings." He said.

The bell rang and the class started to take the quiz. About five minutes into the quiz, footsteps echoed in the hall. The footsteps got louder and louder as they got closer to the classroom. The footsteps entered the room carrying a sweet voice that said

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer but this is my first day at this new school and I got lost. Please don't mark me tardy."

"Oh it's no problem Miss… Fenton," Mr. Lancer said looking at his list. "Give me one moment Miss Fenton." He stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

Some students complained that they barely finished the first question.

"No, no, this isn't about the quiz, in fact pass them up." ordered Mr. Lancer.

The students did as ordered. In astonishment Mr. Lancer RIPPED THEM IN HALF AND TOSSED THEM INTO THE TRASH!

"Instead of a quiz we will be introducing ourselves to Miss Alysha Fenton."

Alysha was a beautiful girl, about 14 years old, with brown wavy hair that hung to her waist and looked like a field of brown wheat waving in the wind, and crystal blue eyes that were so blue they looked unreal. She was wearing a white half T-shirt with a purple collar, oval on her chest, and sleeves that went just passed her elbow. A pair of blue jeans was held up by a red bandana that drooped on her right hip. She wore purple sneakers with white toes and shoe laces. She gave a shy wave.

"Hi I'm Alysha Fenton."

"Great, another Fenton to bully," Dash said with glee, not glancing up to see her beauty. "Hey Fenterd," Dash asked Danny with a nudge "Is she a relative of yours?"

"No" answered Danny. "I don't think I have an Alysha in my family except for my Aunt, on my Mom's side and she's like, 48."

"Please Miss Fenton take any seat you like." said Mr. Lancer spreading his arm giving her a gentle increasing push.

"Well…," she began looking for an empty seat. "I guess I'll take that old cobwebby seat in the corner." Alysha said.

"No," said Mr. Lancer "It is your first day and you need to sit in a place with people all around you. Who will trade seats with Miss Fenton?" He asked.

No one volunteered because they were all gazing at Alysha. Her crystal blue eyes had a hypnotic power. "How about you Dash?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"There is no way I'm trading seats with a Fent-," Dash began just as he looked up for the first time at Alysha and was over swept by her beauty. "What I meant to say was, of course I would trade seats. In fact I'd be honored." Dash said standing up and offering Alysha his seat.

"So class, let's introduce ourselves, starting with the people who sit around Miss Fenton" said Mr. Lancer impatiently.

"Hi, I'm Paulina" said a girl sitting in front of Alysha, with long black curly hair held out of her face with two pink clips on each side.

"I'm Valerie," said an African American girl dressed in a yellow top and an orange skirt and head band who sat diagonally left in front of Alysha.

"And I'm Kwan. And that guy that gave you his seat back there is Dash," said an Asian boy with a letter jacket who sat to the left of Alysha.

"And we're part of the popular group," they all said (except for Dash) in unison like someone said "1, 2, 3, Now!"

"Well it's very nice to meet you all," said Alysha smiling.

"I'm Mike," said a boy with red hair that had a cowlick in the back of his head, and wore glasses who sat diagonally left to the back.

"I'm Lester," said a boy with a red afro who sat behind Alysha. "And sadly we're the nerds."

"Nerds or all-star quarter back, it is a pleasure to meet all of you," said Alysha.

Dash kind of sunk down in his seat. For once he wasn't being noticed. Then he yelled, "Hey I'm the all-star quarter back. Not the nerds."

"It's a figure of speech Dash," said a girl dressed in mostly black but she also wore purple and green who sat diagonally right to the back of Alysha. "Man Dash you are dim, she said 'Quarter back or not,' not that he is the quarter back. Don't let him get to you," turning to Alysha. "By the way I'm Samantha Manson, but please call me Sam."

"It's very nice to meet you." said Alysha.

"And this is my friend-," Sam began.

"Tucker Foley" interrupted an African American with a red beret and a yellow shirt.

"Tucker," Sam mumbled under her breath." I`m sorry about my friend Tucker, he can be a bit obnoxious. What I was going to say this is my friend Danny."

She pointed at a boy sitting to the right next to Alysha with a shirt and shoes much like Alysha's. He had jet black hair and crystal blue eyes that had a shy look in them pointed down at his desk.

"Earth to Danny, hello?" Sam said gently shaking Danny. "Introduce yourself to Alysha."

When Danny looked up something tiny snapped in both of them at the same time.

"Hi I am Danny Fenton it is nice to meet you, and you are?" He asked.

"Alysha Fenton and the pleasure is all mine, really," Alysha answered.

"Fenton?" Danny asked "I don't think we`re related."

"I know we're not related," answered Alysha. "We moved here from a county in Ohio. One time my parents were in a grave yard and saw a ghost. They immediately became obsessed and went on the web and found this couple of ghost hunters named the Fenton's and in honor of them we changed our last name," Alysha explained getting misty eyed. "Then we moved here," she choked out "So they could meet them in person and fight ghosts in Amity Park. I had three days to say goodbye to my friends I'd known my entire life," she said wiping her eyes.

"Oh you poor girl," Sam cooed.

"I know I make it sound like a bad thing through and through but I was excited to move here," Alysha said happily wiping her eyes.

"Why?" asked Tucker. "What, don't tell me it was to meet the one and only Tucker Foley."

"Um, no," Alysha said. "Are you three walking home after school?" asked Alysha noticing all the eyes staring at them.

"Yeah," answered Danny "Why?"

"I`ll tell you after school. I didn't what to make you late for a bus," answered Alysha.

"Well Miss. Fenton," said Mr. Lancer "I can see you've made some friends today."

"I guess I have," answered Alysha looking at her new friends then up at Mr. Lancer.


	2. Chapter 2

**|Ch 2 Explosion|** _Bbbbrrrrriiiiiiinnnnggggg. _"What's you next class Alysha?" Sam asked.

"Let's see," Alysha said pulling out her schedule from her pocket "I have chemistry with Mr. Lancer? Why do I have him again?" asked Alysha.

"He seems to teach a lot of classes," said Sam. "Sorry I don't have that class but Danny and Tucker do, they'll show you the way." As Alysha, Danny, and Tucker headed toward chemistry Tucker kept guessing why Alysha was so excited to move to Amity Park. All of the guesses included him. Alysha was really getting ticked off. When they were in chemistry Lancer introduced Alysha again and ironically Alysha and Danny were lab partners. Tucker sat across the aisle from Alysha. The assignment was to slowly pour the green liquid in to the purple powder.

"OK, OK, OK," said Tucker "this is my last guess, you were exited to go to a sci-fi movie with me.

Alysha snapped. "TUCKER," she yelled "BEFORE TODAY I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU EXISTED JUST DROP IT!" She screamed forcing down her beaker so fast that the green liquid splashed out of the beaker and into the test tube way too fast. The beaker started to foam, smoke and shake. Then it exploded "HIT THE DECK!" Danny yelled. Grabbing a still yelling Alysha he flung her to the floor. The next thing Alysha knew she was on floor looking up at Danny who was directly on top of her, propped up on hand his knees. His back acted like a shield. Danny had protected Alysha from the explosion.

"Oh Alysha!" cried Lancer "It's your first day and already you're hurt, to go to the nurse."

"I'm fine, Danny shielded me he should be the one going to the nurse." Alysha said standing up.

"The explosion must have made you delusional you hurt and you don't even know it," Lancer said waving his hands in the air. "Danny take Alysha to the nurse this instant." commanded Mr. Lancer.

"No this isn't necessary. I'm completely fine." insisted Alysha as Lancer gently but firmly pulled Alysha to the door.

"Not another word until you're all better." Lancer firmly said and shut the door in their faces.

Alysha gave a sigh of defeat then started to follow Danny down the hall to the nurse. Alysha's sensitive ears picked up Tucker Yelling "NO ALYSHA DIERSIVERS TO LIVE SHES SOOOO CUTE!...Why do I feel like I am forgetting something? Ho and don't forget about Danny he's my best friend."

"They'll be fine, I assure you." Lancer confirmed. Tucker was still yelling but Alysha had lost interest of this battle.

"Ugh," Alysha groaned. "This day isn't going as I planned." she told Danny.

"Yeah I can image not," Danny confessed. "Tucker's hitting on you and the beaker exploded."

"Well I also wasn't planning getting irritated with Tucker either." Alysha added jokingly. When they got to the nurse's office the nurse didn't know who Alysha was and asked.

"Oh I don't believe that I've met you. Are you the new student Alysha?"

"Yes," answered Alysha.

"And Danny," the nurse said disheartened. "So what brings you to my office?" asked the nurse completely ignoring Danny.

"Our beaker exploded," explained Alysha.

"THE BEAKER EXPLODED!" cried the nurse rushing over to Alysha. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Any cuts scrapes or bumps?" asked the nurse asked lifting up Alysha`s arm to examine it.

"No."

"Hangnail?" asked the nurse looking at Alysha's fingers.

"No," confirmed Alysha with attitude. "I'm fine,"

"Then why did you come to my office?"

"Mr. Lancer insisted I come and he also said I was delusional," Alysha explained. "But you should really be looking at Danny," Alysha insisted, "His back shielded me." she explained.

"Fine," sighed the nurse. "Ok," said the nurse turning to Danny. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Uuumm, I do have this sharp pain in my back it could be glass." Danny answered pointing over his back.

"Ok," said the nurse "let's have a look." She lifted up Danny's shirt. Alysha blushed and turned to face the wall. Turned her back to them. "Yes," began the nurse, I do see some glass shards in there, let me get my tweezers." She turned and rummaged through a drawer. **Bang, Bang, Bang**. Danny heard a noise. He turned to see Alysha banging her head on the wall. Alysha was thinking _"Stupid, stupid, stupid girl It's all your fault Danny's hurt stupid, stupid, stupid." _

"Uuumm Alysha, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Uuuuumm I saw a fly and tried to kill it". Alysha improvised tuning her head to face Danny.

"With your head?"

"Yeah I don't like to get my hands dirty."

"Ok found the tweezers," said the nurse. "Now hold still this might hurt a bit." By this time Alysha was already facing the wall again. **Clink, clink, clink** went the glass into the dish. "Ok all done," said the nurse putting a few Band-Aids on Danny's back.

"Thanks." Danny said rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Ok now it's time to go back to class," the nurse said as chirpily as she could with her least favored student. As they left the nurses' office Alysha's sensitive ears picked up the sound of the nurse saying "Finally that's over."

"Soo the nurse doesn't seem to like you very much," Alysha said.

"Naaa," Danny began "It's just when I was helping her I dropped most of her containers, you know I'm … clumsy."


	3. Chapter 3

**|Ch 3 Something's off |**Brrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggg ggg. The bell rung for the next period. "What class do you have next?" asked Danny.

"Let's see I have gym Miss. Tetslaff." Alysha said looking at her schedule.

"Yikes," Danny said "she can be pretty tough.

"Whatever it is I can deal with it." Alysha said with confidence.

"Ok, to change the subject, come to my locker with me we'll meet up with Sam and Tucker. Sam has Gym with you so she'll make it a bit easier for you."

"Sam's not going to make me explode another beaker is she?" joked Alysha.

"No." Danny answered with a little laugh.

When they got to Danny's locker Sam and Tucker were already there. Sam, facing Tucker, had an angry look on her face but when she saw Alysha and Danny in the hall she ran up to them. "Are you two all right?" asked Sam.

"Ugg," moaned Alysha "I see that the event had gone all through school already, but I'm fine Danny saved me." answer Alysha.

"Oh no," Sam began, "Someone," she said glaring at Tucker "Told me about the accident. And Danny, are you Ok? "

I'm fine now. I had a few glass shards in my back, nothing the school nurse couldn't fix." answered Danny.

"That's good to hear." said Sam letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Sam, Alysha has the same Gym class as you so you can show her the ropes on how to survive?" asked Danny.

"Sure, no problem. Come on." Sam said grabbing Alysha by her wrist and gently pulling her down the hall in the deration of the gym.

"I'll meet up with you two at lunch Ok?" called Danny.

"Fine see you there." Alysha called back.

"Miss Manson you are late," Alysha heard a deep commanding voice say as she burst though the gym doors. She looked up at this giant woman with a whistle. Sam's running had made Alysha a little off balance. Alysha could run fast but it was a little difficult for her if someone was holding on to her.

"I know but I had to bring the new student with me." Sam said pointing to Alysha.

"Ah very well Manson get her a gym uniform and help her out in any way you can." said the enormous woman who Alysha guessed was the Gym teacher by now. After Sam and Alysha got dressed out people were running laps. Some were pathetic, they ran fifteen steps then sprawled out on the floor gasping for breath.

"How pathetic." Alysha said to Sam.

"I know it's painful to watch," agreed Sam. "Well if you think that's pathetic let's see how fast and long you can last." said Sam.

"OK, just don't cry when I beat you."

"No you'll be the one crying when I beat you." With that the two girls took off running as fast as their feet could carry them. They ran at that same speed for twenty minutes until, TTTTWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE EETTTTT Miss Tetslaff blew her whistle.

"Time for pull ups." She yelled. Both girls halted to a stop and waited in line for the pull up bars which moved so-so some people had good grippes but no strength so they stayed on for a long time trying to pull them up; other people had no strength or grippe and fell right off. Finally it was Sam's tern she did five fast full pull ups, than did three slower ones as she tried out. Then she dropped off the bar.

As Sam passed Alysha she said "You're good with your feet, let's see how good you're with your arms." As Alysha gripped the bar she did seven fast pull ups than did four slower ones. When she dropped Sam was staring at her like she was a Picasso painting. Alysha ignored the stair from Sam. People who had already done the pull ups could sit down. When Alysha sat down Sam scooted closer to Alysha and looked at her with curiosity. TTWWWEEETT. The whistle blow.

"Push-ups." Yelled Miss Tetslaff. Everyone went to the floor and went straight to half push-ups. But Alysha and Sam did about 80 full pushups. Sam swore she saw Alysha do 90. By this time most of the class had done 7 or 8. "Sit ups." Yelled Tetslaff. Sam and Alysha were partner up. Sam was the first one to go. She did 80 sit ups.

Than when she got up she playfully said "Beat that." Alysha just shrugged and did 70 full sit ups with the standing.

"Clime the rope." Yelled Tetslaff. Alysha and Sam raced up the ropes and scurried back down. Finally Gym was over. As the girls walked to the gym lockers Miss Tetslaff picked out Alysha and Said "Great job Alysha especially for your first day! That's the best I've seen in years!"

"Thanks?" Alysha said in confusion.

When she got to the lockers Sam asked "What was that about?"

"Oh just how good I was for my first day." Alysha answered.

"Mmmm" Sam replied. Then she got dressed as fast as she could and bolted out of the locker room. Alysha thought she saw a tear trickle down Sam's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok had had the story drop some things due to the fact that Alysha was being a bit too much of a Sue. So the changes are that Tucker still likes her but realizes she not interested in him as a boyfriend, Alysha isn't drop dead beautiful, but she's still pretty. I would go back and change it if I could, but I don't know how without taking them off, again.

**|Chapter 4 Getting to Know You| **

Later Alysha was in the lunch line pushing a red tray along the bars with a salad and apple juice. When she finished she turned to find her new friends and apologized to Sam if she said anything that made her upset.

Dash walked up behind her and said "Alysha I've been looking all over for you. Come sit with us."

"Us?" Alysha thought as Dash pushed her in the direction of a table. Alysha scanned the table for Sam, Tucker, and Danny. Although she recognized the faces of Paulina, Kwan, and Valerie, she did not see them. She looked around the cafeteria and finally spotted them on the other side of the cafeteria. Just the three of them, all alone.

She started to walk toward them when Dash ran in front of her and spared his arms out and asked "Where are you going? You passed the table."

"To sit with Danny and his friends." She answered.

Dashed looked at her for a secant than burst out laughing "Wow," he said laughing uncontrollably "A pretty face and a good sense of humor. That was a good one Alysha." He said looking down at her stern face and suddenly stopped laughing. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"No." Alysha Said "I'm not. Now if you excuse me." She said making a quick doge to the left.

"Ok Alysha But if you walk away on us you walk away from popularity." Paulina yelled. Alysha froze turned and said calmly.

"You mean I'm walking away from being judged by you? I'm walking away from fake friends that will never stand up for you? I'm walking away from being a bully? You can keep them." She said turning and starting to walled toward the table with her REAL friends

"Ok you've made you decision." Paulina said.

"What? I can't hear you." Alysha sang still walking to Danny's table. At the table Sam was having a conversation with Danny.

"I am telling you Danny something is seriously wrong with Alysha." Sam explained.

"Yeah, but she's nice to me. In fact I think she'd make a pretty good friend." Danny confessed smiling happily.

"No," Sam began "I mean something is really wrong with her. You should have seen her in gym; she ran as fast as me, she did more push-ups, pull ups and sit ups than me… standing sit ups."

"Sam don't ya think you're over reacting?" Danny asked arching an eye brow.

"Oh I think I see the problem," Tucker said.

"Although I thought I'd never say this, Thank you Tucker," Sam began "See he sees the logic in this Danny." Sam said turning to Danny.

"Huh?" Tucker asked in confusion. "No I was thinking that you're jealous.

"I give up." Sam said in defeat resting her head on her hand. "All I'm saying is something different about, Aaaallyyshhha nice to see you." Sam finished seeing Alysha standing at the side of the table.

"Different how?" Asked Alysha getting misty eyed, afraid that her friends might be thinking about rejecting her.

"How you stood up to Dash and his crew. That took a lot of guts." Sam improvised while Alysha slid in next to Sam and across from Danny.

"Thanks." Said Alysha.

To change the subject Sam asked, "What did you get for lunch?" She looked over at Alysha's' tray.

"Yeah," Tucker interrupted "you're missing all the meat. It's sloppy Joes."

Alysha clutched her stomach. "I can't stand meat." explained Alysha. If it has a face it has a brain and I won't eat it. It's like killing a life, a life with meaning."

"So you're kind of like me: an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian." Sam asked completely forgetting her jealousy over Alysha's' physical ability. Instead she was caught off guard and now completely interested in another subject.

"Yeah exactly most people don't even know what that word means so I didn't even try to use it here." Alysha confessed in excitement. This was the first time she ever met another ultra-recyclo-vegetarian.

"I know. Every time I have to say I don't eat anything with a face on it." explained Sam. The rest of lunch the girls talked about their ultra-recyclo-vegetarian ways. Like how long they've been one, why they become one, when did they start, and how they learned about it, and soon followed by other things.

Well the boys just sat there staring thinking. "I'll never understand girls. Never ever, ever."

The rest of the day seemed to fly by like a blur. She was so happy that she made some sort of tie with a hopefully soon to be friend. All Alysha could remember was she had Math with Danny. It was pretty fun. Alysha loves math. She had History with just Sam. Most people fell asleep, hey it was history, subtitled: World's most boring subject. But Alysha and Sam fond this subject of old English ghost storys very interesting. She had English with all three and Dash and some other of the A-list people. Alysha was fined other than being annoyed with the A-list throwing spit balls at Sam, Tucker and Danny. Her last class, the one class she had with only Tucker it seemed to drag on for eternity. First off it only had Tucker. Tucker was the only person she knew but they didn't have that much in common. And the teacher did things old school, really old school like pointing with a stick, talking very slowly and formally. Besides Alysha didn't rely care that much for Social studies.


	5. Chapter 5

|Ch 5 Quit playing games with my head| When the dismissal bell rang everyone was packing up their books and homework for that night. The trio of Sam, Tucker and, Danny scanned the halls for Alysha. Sam stopped dead in her footsteps when her eyes found Alysha at the corner with DASH, LAUGHING WITH DASH! Danny almost bummed in to her.

"Whoa Sam don't stop like that. I almost bummed in to you. Sam, Sam hello?" Danny asked waving his hand in front of Sam's face. Sam pointed to the end of the hall toward Alysha and Dash. Danny stared in disbelief. For some unexplained reason he felt like his heart had been pulled out. His new friend was flirting with his school arch nemesis. "Oh great," he thought "he's probably telling her about all my screw ups." "Come on guys lets go." Danny said turning and moping toward the doors.

Once the doors closed behind them they eminently shot open with Alysha chasing after them yelling, "Danny wait up. How was your last class?"

"Yeah, like you care." Danny snapped without turning to look at Alysha.

"Huh?" Alysha asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me." Danny warned still not turning to face her so Alysha wouldn't see his blue eyes glowing green with anger. "I saw you in there laughing with Dash." Danny enplaned.

"Oh you saw that didn't you?" Alysha asked shamefully. Danny nodded slowly. "It's not what you think," Alysha tried to explain.

Dash pinned me to a wall with both of his arms acting like walls around me and asked "Where do you think you're going princess?" I was so scared I ducked between his arms and ran away as fast as I could only to be cut off by some of his friends. They grabbed me and held me to face Dash. Dash walked up to me slowly and said "I thought you'd do that Princess.""

"Wow I'm surprised he thought for once." Sam interrupted rolling her violet eyes.

"Any way" Alysha began again "I wondered if he'd leave me alone if I pretended to be interested. So I said sweetly "Dash I was just seeing how smart and cunning you were. I was simply playing hard to get. But I can't resist my feeling any longer." Dash gave a nod to the two boys and they let me go.

"I knew that the whole time." Dash said proudly "So princesses want to hang with the Dash for a while?" I said I couldn't because that my parents expected me home right after school. So then he told me that his parents used to be very demanding too. I pretended to laugh at that. That's when I saw you turning to leave. I tolled Dash that I had to go and ran to catch up with you." Alysha finished.

"You expect me to believe that story?!" Danny said in rage.

"But I swear it's the truth." Alysha promised. "Please believe me," Alysha begged "You are the first three real friends I have ever had." She fell to the ground and began crying. "Please, please, please." Alysha said quietly with tears begging for forgiveness running down her cheeks. Danny softened and finally turned toward her and helped her up.

"Ok but answer me this." Danny said with his eyes being serous and his hands on her shoulders. "How'd did you trick Dash?"

"He's a complete idiot you could tell him a blue whale is 3 inches long and he'd ether lose you at whale or believe you. I hate Dash I'd just wish I could punch him and…" she stopped short and sighed "besides, that's not the life for me being a girlfriend of a big fat jerk. Danny eyed Alysha's tear stained face.

"Ok Alysha all is forgiven." Alysha smiled. They began to walk home.

**Ok the enging is a bit fairytail like but I coudent think of any other ending. Also every time I read this chapter i fell quezzy**


	6. Chapter 6

|Ch6 Secret Crush| On the way Tucker remembered that Alysha would tell them why she why she was exited to move to Amity Park. "Hey Alysha," Tucker began "why were you exited to move here? Alysha, Alysha?" Tucker looked back and saw Alysha about 25 feet behind them, gazing at a bill board that read: Welcome to Amity Park home of Danny Phantom. "Alysha, Alysha Hello?" Tucker said snapping his fingers in front of Alysha face.

"Huh what?" asked Alysha coming back to reality.

"You were going to tell us why you were exited to move here." Tuck remained her.

"Oh right I have the biggest crush on Danny Phantom." She announced. The three of them stared at Alysha. "What you don't think I have a chance?"

"No," Sam said motioning for Alysha to hurry up. But he's really busy you know a super hero."

"I know" Alysha said cheerfully" but just seeing a glimpse of him would make me happy. Ghosts are just so interesting. Some people are scared of ghost. The poor souls are just suck between heaven and earth is kinda sad. "

"Well" said Sam "this is my stop." She stood at the bottom of some stares that led to a house. "It was nice to meet you Alysha." Sam waved. Walking on a bit farther Tucker eventually brock off from the group to go home. So all that left was Danny and Alysha. As they walked they eventually came to a house with big flashing sign that read: Fenton Works other than the sign that odd house had a big mettle room on top.

"Well this is my house." Danny said embarrassed. "Do you need help finding your house?"

"No thanks." Alysha replied pointing to the house right across the street with a 'FOR SALE' sign covered by a 'SOLED' sign in the yard. "I think I can manage." Danny sighed; He enjoyed Alysha's company and wanted to learn more about her. When he was with her he felt safe and not so lonely.

"Would you and your parents like to come over for dinner?"

"Well I don't want to impose."

"No it would be like a welcome to the neighborhood Dinner."

"Well we are unpacking and my parents are somewhat weird."

"Alysha," Danny said shaking his head "trust me they're nowhere near weird comparing to my family but I'll make sure they are on their best behavior."

Alysha considered this for a second and finally said "Ok I'll ask my parents." And saying that she crossed the street and went in to the house. When Danny entered his house his parents were working on some crazy new invention.

Maddie saw Danny come in "Hi Danny anything happen at school that was interesting?" Maddie asked well soldering some wires together in a new contraption.

"Well we did get a new student named Alysha." Danny said.

"What!? Your aunt all the way from Arkansan, Alicia is going to your school." Jack asked putting his hand under the soldering irons. "Is something burning?" Jack asked.

"That would be you hand." Danny's older sister, Jazz said walking throw the kitchen as if this was usual.

"OOOWWWW!" Jack yelled pulling away his gigantic hand and sucked on it like a little baby.

"Well this new family moved in across the street with Alysha: who is not my aunt and is my age Dad, and I invited them to dinner." Danny announced. The whole family was suddenly alive and buzzing excitement.

"Well I better start cooking." Maddie said getting up.

"Ummm Mom? Can you use normal cooking utensils instead of one of your inventions?" Danny pleaded.

"Well what better way to learn about the Fenton's then their own cooking."

"Please, "Danny begged "just not tonight."

"Fine, just for tonight."

"Great, new minds I can fill with my blabbing of ghosts." Jack said happily still sucking on his hand.

"Dad," Jazz whined "Please no talking about ghosts. Just tonight please act like normal people."

"Fine." Jack agreed finally taking his and out of his mouth which he looked at. His glove was covered in drool.

"So what do Alysha's parents do as a living Danny?" Jazz asked

"They're scientists." Danny answered. Although Alysha' parents were sciences they were ghost scientist so Danny wasn't lying, he just wasn't stating everything he knew.

"Finally," Jazz said happily "We get to meet a pair of real scientists. A pair of people who are really smart and turn to logic."

"OK," Maddie said happily "everyone get changed in to some nicer close but, nothing to formal." Danny went up to his room to change. He looked out his window to the one across the street with the red curtains closed.

"Wonder who's room that is." Danny thought. Just than a light went on and a figures' shadow passed the curtains. He closed his light blue curtains.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so sorry for the bad grammar in my last chapter but I had a friend edit for me but she didn't tell me where she stopped. So I guessed she did the last chapter, but it turns out she didn't. So I'm reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaally sorry.

| Ch 7 Fenton's Meet the Fenton's|

Across the road, Alysha was talking to her parents about the wonderful day she had had at school. Her parents were surprised that she had made friends the very first day of school. Alysha was usually so shy and quiet, and she didn't like to stand out in a crowd. "Anyway I have a surprise for you," Alysha happily sang to her parents. "I met Danny, the son of the Fenton's and he invited us over for dinner."

Her Mom, Diana, was a unusually tall women standing just over six feet with straight blond hair that went down to her hips that flowed behind her like a clear river on a summer's day. Recently she wore it in a high ponytail or bun to keep it out of the way of her work. Within her green eyes you could imagine a clearing in a forest. Her blood- red jumpsuit shimmered as she suddenly stopped turned and stared at Alysha and said, "Alysha, how many times have we gone through this don't joke about the Fenton's, it's not funny."

"But Mom," Alysha began to say, however she was cut off by her father, Jake. Jake was a 6 ft. 6'' man with muscular arms, which were especially helpful with carrying boxes upstairs. He had dirty blond hair which always looked dusty and his dark brown eyes made you feel like he was looking right through you. His muscles bulged as he picked up a moving box labeled 'Alysha's collection' and started to walk up the stairs.

"No buts, joking about the Fenton's is not a laughing matter," he bellowed.

"But-"Alysha tried again.

"Just stop," they both said in unison. Alysha knew if she went any further they would both get irritated with her.

"I can't get through to them. But I know what can," Alysha thought. "GHOST!" she yelled.

"Where!?" they both asked pulling ecto guns out of their pouches and prepared to fire. Jake somehow managed to balance the box in his free hand.

"Great now that I have your attention I'm telling you Danny Fenton is real and he is the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton. He invited us for dinner tonight," Alysha stated her point.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Diana asked.

"I did," Alysha mumbled under her breath.

"Well what are we doing standing around for?" Jake asked dropping the box on Diana's foot.

"Ow," Diana screamed in pain as she vigorously tried to pick up the box off her foot but failed time after time.

"Sorry my cinnamon roll," Jake apologized, picking up the box in one swift motion.

"Let's get dressed," insisted Diana, rubbing her foot. They ran up the stairs happily (well Diana limped a bit) and eager to meet the Fenton's. Just than Aspen, Alysha's older brother, walked in the front door. Alysha looked up to her 6 ft. 16 year old brother, which was difficult because of the 1 ft. 9'' difference. Her brother had on his signature deep blue hoodie which you could easily see the outline of his muscular body. As he passed the mirror he looked at his moms green eyes and his dads dirty blond hair. Alysha was jealous of her brother getting the best traits from their parents. He flexed and his baggy sweater arms looked like they would rip.

"Gag me," Alysha thought. "So Aspen how was your first day at Casper High?" Alysha asked her brother, trying to start a conversation.

"Not bad," he answered still admiring himself. "I met this smoking hot girl with red hair and blue eyes."

"So other than meeting this girl what did else did you do?" asked Alysha sitting on the back of the couch waiting to hear his answer and trying to pry more conversation out of her brother.

"Oh you know the usual stalking her," he said finely tearing his face away from the mirror.

"Figures," Alysha said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"And what did you do today Alysha?" Aspen asked sitting on the couch below Alysha.

"Oh made some friends, got hit on, and went to the nurses office you know the usual," following her brother.

"Oh really?" Aspen asked slyly. "Who were your new friends?"

"Danny, Tucker and Sam," she answered. Aspen paused and looked up at her and broke in to a huge grin.

"Wow Alysha, it's your first day and you've already made three boyfriends!? That's fantastic!" She playfully kicked him in his handsomely chiseled jaw.

"First of all Sam is a girl and second they are not my boyfriends. Anyway speaking of relationships: how many girls swooned over you today?" she asked crudely.

"Oh about a dozen or-…," he began. He looked up and looked at his younger sisters face that was about to burst into laughter. "Oh you are going down," he said making a sharp movement to grab Alysha's legs.

"Right you are," Alysha said as she did a backflip off the couch and landed on her feet just in time to get away from the brothers hand. "But not as you planed," she said standing up.

"I'll get you for that," Aspen yelled playfully. Alysha ran down the hall in to the kitchen. They circled the table for a while. Aspen suddenly looked out the window to a billboard and said "That's an odd add," Alysha looked out the window behind her for a second then turned back to see her brother charging toward her like an airplane. His arms were stretched. She bravely sprinted toward her brother. At the last possible moment she quickly ducked to avoid her brother's arm. She slid on her knees past him on the tile floor of the kitchen. "Get back here!" yelled Aspen as she turned around to face his sister.

"Ok, but you have to catch me first," Alysha turned at the arched door frame.

"Fine, start running," Aspen said starting to charge. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO," he yelled skidding on the floor flailing his hands in the air. BAM Aspen hit the door frame "OOOOOOOOOO," he moaned in pain on the floor reaching for his forehead.

"Oops," Alysha said sarcastically "Did I forget to tell you I waxed the floors? I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Yeah you could have slid that one by me."

"Oh good, Aspen you're home," Jake yelled from upstairs.

"How did you know?" Aspen called back.

"I heard fighting and bumping," Jake said, sounding like he was trying not to laugh at his own comment. "Come on up and change were going to the Fenton's tonight for dinner," Aspen got up staggering to the stairs and climbed them. Alysha followed him up and went into her room. She turned on her light and passed her red curtains to her dresser. After she was changed she opened her red curtains and looked across the road at a window blocked with light blue curtains she saw a figures shadow leave the room and the light went off.

" I wonder whose room that could be," Alysha thought.

While Jazz was setting the table, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Yelled Jazz "Danny can you finish setting the table for me?" She left the room before he could answer so he just sighed and finished setting the table. He could hear Jazz opening the door and warmly welcoming the family in. When Danny finished setting the table, Maddie was fiddling with Jakes tie over his jumpsuit. Maddie hadn't really dressed up in any way, just added a new coat of red lipstick. Jazz and Danny dressed up somewhat, they wore nicer clothes but nothing to fancy. Jazz brought the guest into the kitchen. Alysha was wearing a deep purple dress that was above her knees, which made her look like an amethyst. Over her square cut collar she wore a necklace with an aquamarine pendant that made her hypnotic eyes look even more vibrant. She was wearing blush… or was she was blushing. So that's why it looked like it was applied so heavily. (Alysha is very modest but her parents tackled her when she tried to walk out with just nice clothes.) Jake and Aspen wore a plain tux. For some reason Aspen's tux looked a bit bulgier than normal. Diana wore her red cocktail dress that minimized her waist.

"Take a seat," Jazz said as she gestured to the table. Aspen went to the seat right in front of the meat. Alysha sat in the seat at the opposite side of the table and reached for the napkins and twisted one in her hands nervously. Her parents were so excited to meet the Fenton's they had ridiculous big smiles on their faces. Alysha tried to ignore eye contact with them by looking at her napkin. After Danny and Maddie set the last dishes on the table Danny slid in to the seat next to Alysha. Jazz slid in on the other side of Alysha and looked at her with curiosity. There were a couple of awkward seconds of silence, for the Fenton's had no idea how to start a normal conversation without adding ghosts in. On the other hand, Alysha's parents didn't know how to talk to their heroes. At this point Alysha was ripping the napkins into little pieces of distress. "SSSSSSSSoooooo," Jazz started "The weather seems nice."

The table ran around with murmurs of "oh yes," and "yep," than there was more awkward silence. Alysha's parents' faces started to fade.

"Excuse us," Jake said pushing away from the table and looking at his wife. Diana nodded as if he had said something reasonable. Then they both looked at Alysha and beckoned her to follow them.

"Excuse me," she said quickly pulling away from the table and gathered up the pieces of torn napkin and followed her parents in to the living room. Alysha sat down on the couch.

"Alysha," Diana said sternly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes?" Alysha asked, afraid to look them in the eye.

"I do believe that you told us that these were the Fenton's," Jake asked sternly.

"But they are," Alysha whined looking at the ground.

"No they're not. They're Fenton want-a-bees," Diana insisted.

"You lied to us," Jake finished.

Once again Alysha's sensitive ears picked up Jazz asking, "It sounds like they're fighting. Should I check on them?"

"I'll do it!" Jack insisted eagerly. He ran to the living room and asked "Is there a problem that involves ghost out here?" Alysha's parents smiled at the words 'that involves ghosts'. They tuned to face Jack and Jake said.

"Oh no, we just wanted to thank Alysha for telling us that we were invited here for dinner. "

"Yes, it's a lovely welcome to the neighborhood party," Diana put in.

"Well let's get back to dinner we are having fudge for dessert." They all went back into the kitchen. Alysha noticed that Aspen was staring at Jazz with puppy dog eyes. Alysha was surprised that she didn't realize it before. Jazz had red hair and blue eyes. Jazz had been the girl Aspen had been following all day! Jazz had an uncomfortable look on her face, like she wanted to bolt out of the room but not be rude to her guests. Alysha slid back into her seat with a sigh of relief. Their parents had something to talk about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm really sorry that this was updated late but my computer was being a jerk and wouldn't let me on the web so talk to my computer about that. **

|Ch8 Spying|

Ding Dong.

Tuckers doorbell rang "Sam?! What are you doing here?" asked Tucker in surprise.

"Come on," Sam said pulling Tucker arms.

"Where are we going?" Tucker asked, struggling to keep up with Sam.

"We're going to see Alysha," Sam answered quickening her pace.

"Do you think she'll have snakes? You made me miss my 6:05 feeding."

"No she won't know we're there."

"So we're spying."

"No we're just watching her without her knowing."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight," Tucker said sarcastically "By the way how did you know where she lived in the first place?"

"You'll be surprised what a little internet and specific key words can find," Sam answered with a grin. After about five minutes of running they reached Alysha's house to find that the lights were turned off. "Huh," Sam said staring at the dark house.

"Sam? I think your jealousy is getting a little out of control. Alysha is perfectly normal."

"No she's not. She's better than me at gym which is impossible," Sam complained.

"Well we're here let's warn Danny about her."

"Are you sure you're just hoping for a snack?" Sam teased. When they crossed the road they heard laughing coming from Danny's house. This was odd because it sounded like more than the Fenton's. It sounded like a party. This was very odd for Sam and Tucker to wrap their heads around for Jack and Maddie were complete nut jobs and no one ever wanted to come over. Standing on her toes, Sam peered through the window and of course saw Alysha eating dinner with Danny. Sam was stunned. Their backs were turned to the window but it was easy to see them laughing happily. Jazz had just entered the room. Sam could hear a little of the conversation. Jack said something about ghosts. Jazz was about to scream "What did I say about ghosts?" Sam could see it on her face, until Diana said that was brilliant. Jazz quickly put this information together and glared at Danny. She whispered "I thought you said they were scientists."

"They are. I just left out the ghost part. I knew you'd freak out if I told you that," Danny whispered back.

"Great there goes the neighborhood," Jazz mumbled. Sam, getting tired of peering in on tip toe, pulled Tucker up into a tree for a better look.

"Sam, please I'm starving can we go home?" Tucker whined.

"Not until I see what's wrong with Alysha," Sam insisted looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Sam I think you're taking this idea a little over- board. It's not like Alysha's evil or anything," Tucker began to point out but was cut off by Sam.

"Yes that exactly it, she's pulling Danny into a trap," Sam jumped to a conclusion.

"Then why don't you just barge in and yell "Danny It's a trap!"?"

"To defeat ones enemy one must first know ones enemy," Sam responded scooting farther down the branch. CRACK, the branch begun to split beneath Sam's weight.

"S-S-Sam?" Tucker stuttered.

"Not now I'm on a break though," CRACK, the branch split more.

"Sam?" Tucker said impatiently.

"Not now Tucker," Sam said with attitude, she was really getting annoyed. "Did you see that!?" Sam asked in astonishment.

"What?"

"Danny moved his hand closer to Alysha's," Sam said in anger.

"That doesn't mean anything," Tucker pointed out.

"Well look how close it is and how Danny is slightly tilted toward Alysha," Sam over explained.

"What? Let me see," Tucker insisted crawling on the branch. CRACK! The branch snapped. "whoa! Oof," They both said as they fell and hit the ground.

"Tucker, first get off of me and why didn't you tell me that branch was going to snap?"

"Maybe if you weren't over run by jealousy you would have paid attention to what I was saying in the tree," Tucker said standing up and brushing himself off. Sam stood up and looked at the branch that was still hanging. The wind began to blow. The branch fell off the tree.

"Duck!" Sam said diving to grab Tucker and pull him out of the way.

"AAAH" Tucker wanted to yell. Sam covered his mouth before any sound could escape. CCRRAASHhh! went the trees branch as it hit the cement.

"Did you hear something?" Sam heard Alysha ask standing up and waked toward the window. Sam dragged Tucker behind the tree to hide, still covering his mouth. Alysha opened the window and leaned out. Sam held her breath. Sam caught Alysha's reflection in the window of a nearby car. Alysha shrugged and turned back in to the house. Sam let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Mmmfh," Tucker mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked pulling her hand away from his mouth. Tucker gasped.

"Sam I think your jealousy is getting out of hand," Tucker repeated. She pulled Tucker's beret over his face.

"I'm not jealous!" Sam insisted.

"My back feels light," Tucker complained feeling his back and fixing his hat. "Where's my backpack?" asked Tucker looking around the pavement.

"It's up in the tree," Sam said pointing to a purple backpack caught up in the trees branches by a strap.

"How are we going to get it down?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Ok the plan is I'll climb up and you stand below the tree then I'll toss the bag to you," Sam explained as she began to climb up. As she grabbed the bag the branch below her snapped and fell directly on top of Tucker.

"Can we please go home NOW?" Tucker pleaded. Sam chucked the bag at Tucker and gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Tucker said as he dashed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**|Ch 9 Just friends?|** After dinner was done dessert was passed out. Which as Jack stated before was fudge. The guest politely ate their fudge while Jack shoveled it into his mouth. Jazz slapped her hand on her face in annoyance and embarrassment_. _Alysha looked over at Jack with a concerned looked on her face. Alysha asked "Is your Dad feeling ok?"

"Thought an obsessed fan of the Fenton's would know," answered Jazz.

"It's only my parents that are obsessed with your parents," Alysha explained to Jazz. Alysha and Jazz looked at Alysha's parents by their grins and their studying looks in their eyes Alysha guessed this was usual. "It seems like a lot of weird stuff goes on in your house," Alysha confessed to Jazz.

"You don't know the half of it," Jazz said, remembering that Danny was half ghost. Finally after Jacks fifth helping of fudge Maddie declared that dinner was over. Alysha's parents thanked the Fenton's for the meal and began to leave. As Alysha was about to walk out the door Danny grabbed her and asked for some help with is Math homework.

Jazz butted in "Danny, I can always help you with your math."

"Uuuuu but it's been a while since you were in ninth grade. You might have for gotten how to do this type of math," Danny improvised. Alysha asked her parents. They were delighted to hear that she spent so much time with Danny. They agreed if they could stay and talk to Jack and Maddie. Alysha agreed and ran to grab her backpack with her homework. When she got back both her parents and the Fenton's were talking about ghosts. Danny hadn't moved from where he was before. Danny led Alysha upstairs to his room. He knew with all that talk about ghost hunting they wouldn't get any work done. When they got up to Danny's room Alysha looked around his room and saw all of Danny's NASA posters and asked in excitement.

"You want to be an astronaut?!"

"Yeah you sound surprised. Why?", asked Danny.

"I've always been interested in space. The beauty of the stars and moon, how wormholes teleport objects, how it never ends, and so many other things that I can't even begin to explain," Alysha said with awe.

"Well that's nice to hear from someone new," Danny confessed walking closer to Alysha.

"Well let's get started," Alysha said digging around in her backpack for her math book and calculator. Danny pulled open his book next to Alysha on his bed. "OK we're working on graphing equations. Right?"

"Right"

"Ok this is how it works. 'Y' the line to graph. The variable 'X' refers to the slope: rise over run. The number is the easiest place to start the line. Since the equation is 'Y= 2 + 2/3X' we go up the Y-axis to 2 than put a dot. Then the slope is 2/3 we go up 2 more than over to the right 3. So if you were following along your graph should look something like this," Alysha explained to Danny showing him her graph. "OK, ready for the next one…?"

About half an hour later Jazz knocked on Danny's door.

"Danny do you still need help with your homework?" She asked sweetly.

"No we're just about done," Danny said finishing drawing his line.

"But how is that possible?" Jazz asked.

"Uh Jazz we only had, like, 6 questions," Alysha added.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy after I got the hang of it," Danny confessed.

"Hey Jazz, would you mind telling me the time?" Alysha asked, noticing that it was getting pretty dark.

"Oh it's about 8:45. Why?" Jazz said looking at her pink watch.

"Crud!", Alysha said hitting her head.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jazz.

Yeah, we should have been home a while ago."

"Why?" asked Danny and Jazz.

"Well I'm sure that you both know we have school tomorrow and we really need to unpack some things for tomorrow. So I'm really sorry but I have to leave." Alysha exclaimed grabbing her backpack and turning for the door.

"Wait!" Danny said grabbing Alysha by her bare arm. Alysha froze, looked at Danny's hand then up to his face.

"Yes?" Alysha asked.

"Well…uumm… maybe Jazz and I could help with that?" Danny asked quietly.

"That would be great for you two to help," Alysha explained.

"Correction that would be great if one of you helped," Jazz said deciding to back out in fear of Aspen.

"Well any help at all would be useful. We have a lot of stuff."

"Well we better get started," Danny added walking towards the door.

When Alysha opened her door they had to squeeze in. The door had been blocked by boxes. More boxes than Alysha remembered. When they got in Alysha sort of pushed Danny out and told him to give her a moment. When she opened her door again she wore the outfit she had worn to school except that she added a black hoody. When she was looking for a box to unpack she cried "ASPEN!"

"Sup sis?" Aspen asked walking past her door with his tux still on. The tie had been untied to reveal his blue jacket.

"_So that's why he looked so bulky,"_ Though Alysha. "Why are all of your boxes in my room?" she asked angrily.

Aspen shrugged "Not my fault. My room needed more space."

"HA HA," Alysha laughed sarcastically "Well it's good to know that your muscle body is good for one thing: LIKE HELP GET YOUR BOXES OUT OF MY ROOM," she yelled throwing him boxes.

"Fine," He started to walk to his room next door with some boxes.

"Sorry about that, but Aspen can be a big pain. His personality makes him worse, vain, shallow, selfish, dumb, swelled head and to top it off he's just plain out mean."

"Are you sure he's blood related to you?" asked Danny as Alysha opened a box full of books.

"What do you mean?" asked Alysha placing the books on her aqua painted shelf.

"Well he seems to be the exact opposite from you. You're kind, caring, generous, funny, fun to be around, imaginative, never afraid to stand up for what's right or for yourself, never afraid to speak what's on your mind, brave, optimistic, honest, pretty, and smart," Danny started to get carried away." Alysha fumbled and dropped some of her books at 'pretty'. She began to pick up her books when Danny began to help pick them up. Danny looked at some of the titles. Phantom of the Opera, Christmas Carol, The Tale of Paul Bunyan _"wow she wasn't joking about being interested in ghosts,"_ Danny thought.

"Danny I think I've got the books under control you can unpack that box," she pointed to a box labeled **Alysha's collection **

"_And having a crush on me was no joke ether," _he thoughtas he opened the box and saw little figures, posters, newspaper clippings of himself. He picked up an anime key chain of him. "Aww I'm so cute."

"What?"

"Danny Phantom, he's cute. It's easy to see why you have a crush on him and not just his looks for his heroics too," he blushed. He probably sounded like a girl at a slumber party talking about crushes.

Alysha smiled "I know I just met you but for some reason I feel like I can trust you with anything I say, even more than my parents. You know?

"Yeah. I feel like that too."

"So can you keep a secret just between us?" their blue eyes looking at the other.

"Absolutely," Danny said sincerely. Alysha rummaged around in the box and pulled out a plush toy of him. Walked over to the window and held the toy close to her heart.

"When I look into the night sky I feel like Danny's always watching me. He must feel so alone. No partner. Just him, all alone. Some people think he's evil from what I heard. If something goes wrong that's ghostly they blame it on him, although he saved this town and countless lives. That's probably why I feel like I can understand him. In my old school I was a loner, an outcast. I never had any friends. I was always the scapegoat. I tried so hard to make friends. Here I had a fresh start. I could make new friends and start a whole new life". She turned away from the window and sat on her bed across from Danny on the floor fiddling with the limp arms of the doll.

"No one liked you? How is that possible? You're beautiful."

"Well that's one persons opinion," Alysha said not truly believing it. There were a few seconds of silence. Finely it was broken by Alysha. "We've been up here for like half an hour and haven't even fished one box," For the next 30 minutes they unpacked most of the boxes or what was needed for tomorrow at least. As Danny was flattening the last box they had unpacked he saw Alysha looking out the window.

"Hey, Alysha are you OK?" Danny asked walking closer to her.

"Yeah, fine just wondering whose room that is," She said pointing to the window blocked by blue curtains.

"Oh that's my room so I guess we can see each other a lot more than we thought."

"Well in that case I'll remember to close my curtains when I'm changing," she joked. "Well you'd better get going." Alysha said walking Danny to the door.

"Why?"

"Well my parents can hold you up with questions about ghost and I'm still sort of in Ohio time and it's been a busy day for me."

"Fine. I'm also pretty sure my parent, well more like my sister might get the wrong idea. We're just friends."

"Yeah, totally. So bye?"

"Bye," As Danny went down the stairs he was jumped upon by Alysha's parents. "oomph," he said as the air was forced out of his lungs.

"I've got him, Di (Diana), I'm not letting him go," Jake announced with pride.

"Hey what's the idea? Get off of me," Danny said gasping for breath under the weight of Jake.

Diana bent down to face Danny and asked "What's the big idea spending so much time with my only daughter?"

"What?!" Danny asked flustered.

"Are you planning to hurt her like her last boyfriend?" Diana asked.

"No. Why would I do that?" Danny asked to no one in particular.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" Alysha asked looking stunned.

"Umm…uuu …We just want to make sure you don't get hurt again sweetheart," Jake explained getting off Danny.

"I thought we've been through this: Jet is ancient history," Alysha explained helping Danny up and looking in to his eyes. "I'm so sorry about this, Danny."

"No, it's nothing, really," Danny reassured Alysha.

"Alysha shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Diana asked.

"I was going to bed till I heard you shouting," Alysha explained.

"Well nothing to see here sweetie night," Diana sang.

"Night," Alysha mumbled walking up the stairs.

"We've got our eyes on you," Jake said grabbing Danny by the back of his collar and tossing him out the door and slamming it in his face. As Danny walked across the street and placed his hand on his door knob he heard a tapping. He looked up to see Alysha in her window holding up a piece of paper saying **'sorry' **Danny shook his head as saying 'really, it's no trouble'.

"So Danny how was your time over there. You're hurt," Jazz said noticing the red mark just above his collarbone and moving her hand closer to examine it.

"Jazz, I'm not 7 anymore. I'm fine," Danny snapped batting her hand away like a fly. "I'm going to bed I've had a busy day," Danny said rubbing his head as he walked up the stairs. Just when he was about to get in bed he heard singing. A very faint voice he couldn't make out the words. He opened his window and the voice flooded in to is room. The voice was so rich and pure it sounded like a sea siren.

He looked across the road to see the angel like voice escaping from Alysha's mouth as she brushed her long brown hair. "_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moon light some ones thinking of me and loving me tonight," _she lowered her voice as if a man was singing now _"Somewhere out there someone's singing a prayer that we'll find one another and meet somewhere out there,"_ Alysha put her hair brush down on her night stand and walked out of Danny's view.

"_Wow what a voice," _thought Danny as he closed his window as the song ended, and went to bed the ghostly voice singing over and over in his head, singing him to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

|Ch 10 Second Attempt| Alysha slung her green backpack over her right shoulder and headed out the door. Her brother was still sleeping and it is impossible to wake him up. Really she tried an air horn that didn't work. No wonder he had straight F's but this was a chance for a new start and Alysha didn't want him to miss it. She then tried a megaphone. After about half an hour and six different other methods she gave up. She didn't want to be late for her second day of school. Who knows what would happen today. Make new friends, learn new stuff, she might have a whole new adventure. Alysha came back to reality as Danny closed his door behind him with a smile. "Alysha how did you sleep?" Danny asked as they began to walk toward school.

"Fine, dead to the world. You?" Alysha answered happily.

"Same. Especially with you singing me to sleep."

"What my singing lulled you to sleep? You heard me?" Alysha asked blushing with embarrassment.

"Yes it was lovely."

"Well it should. I've been singing it every night since I was 9."

"Why do you sing that song every night?"

"First it's called 'somewhere out there' and it's to remind me that everyone has someone out there, somewhere," Alysha expanded sounding hopeful.

"Well there might be that someone for you out there somewhere. I can't think of a single thing bad about you."

"Thanks, but that's because you don't know who I really am. There's more to me than you think," Alysha said sadly.

"Like what?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Hey Danny. Hey Alysha," Tucker said running down the steps and passing a sausage to Danny and offering one to Alysha. Alysha eyed the grease dripping slab of meat and started to stager as she suddenly became overwhelmed with dizziness. Her eyes fluttered and she started to fall. Just as she was about to hit the sidewalk Danny and Tucker dove to catch her. Danny won.

"Tucker, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I tell you that I don't eat meat," Alysha said as Danny helped her up.

"Sorry," Tucker said quickly forking down the sausages to avoid any other accidents. They walked on to Sam's house. Sam stood there tapping her foot and her watch making sure it wasn't broken. When she finally saw them she asked "where have you been?"

"Sorry Sam, we had to meet up somewhere," Tucker broke up laughing at his own pun. He held his hand up to Danny to receive a high five, but he received a cold, stern glare from him and the girls. "OK, back to walking to school?" he suggested quickly putting his hand down.

When they got to school an annoying feminine voiced holed "Hey Alysha, Danny, Sam, Tucker," Paulina came up and asked "Can I borrow you for a second?" she asked picking Alysha out of the lot.

"Uuuu sure," Alysha said walking to a nearby tree.

"So Alysha, I was thinking if you didn't have any plans after school today I was thinking that we could get manis and pettis to day."

"Well that sounds nice but I don't think that Sam and the boys would like it."

"Wow, Dash was right. You are funny."

"Come again?"

"No I meant 'we' as in you and me not those losers," Paulina said loudly to make sure that Sam, Tucker, and Danny heard that.

Alysha looked behind her at her friends, then back at Paulina. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass."

"You're joking right?"

"No. I'm not," Alysha said with stern eyes and backing up slowly to her friends. "They might be losers to you but to me they friends. If you call my friends loses you call me a loser. So you can tell your friends and the A-list to back off because you will never be friends of mine. No matter what you say or how you bribe me I've made up my mind to be a proud outcast," The whole school gasped. Sure Alysha was pretty, but was she smart? She had turned down the popular crowed twice! How can you be a proud outcast? Everyone would have jumped at that offer in a blink of an eye. She turned to her friends that all had flabbergasted faces. "What?"

"Are you insane?" Tucker asked throwing his arms up and down.

"No. What would make you say that?" Alysha asked stepping back in slight shock.

"You passed you the popular group, twice!"

"Being popular isn't that big of a deal. Everyone just knows your name."

"But you get a hall pass and when it's stamped 10 times you get a free frozen yogurt."

"Hey Tuck you can get a free frozen yogurt at home. Stick a yogurt in the freezer overnight and voila! You have a frozen yogurt."

"Wow it's good to now you have a brain in there Alysha," Sam said impressed.

"Thanks. That means a lot."


End file.
